The present invention relates to billiards and pool games, and, in particular to a system for improving the shot accuracy and consistency of billiard and pool players.
Worldwide, there are millions of active billiard and pool players, who desire to increase their proficiency in the game and spend considerable amounts of money and time in the pursuit of increased accuracy and consistency in single shot and multiple shot strategies. Fundamental to success is the ability to place an object ball at a precise location on the table or within pockets about the table periphery, as well as leaving the cue ball at a location facilitating a subsequent shot.
Many training aids have been developed for assisting in certain specific aspects of the foregoing objectives. None, however, provide a systemic approach for the interrelated reactions that determines success. Each shot requires determination of the object ball direction upon cue ball impact and resultant direction of the cue ball, and the proper speeds and spins thereof, all of which affected by the idiosyncracies or deficiencies in the player""s stroke.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,929 to Chipman discloses a cue stick having an integral laser on the longitudinal axis that is aligned with the desired impact point with the object ball. While assisting in aligning the intended initial cue ball path and maintaining stroke discipline, the player must make independent mental determinations on resultant paths of the object and cue balls and receive no resultant post shot feedback to assist in achieving consistency or assessing the efficacy of cue ball speed and spin variations. Supplemental reflective devices have been used at the table cushions in combination with cue stick lasers for predicting cue ball rebound as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,075 to Glazer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,398 to Compton, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,796 to Wright.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a training aid for use in such games that additionally provides feedback information on the post impact path and location of the cue ball to further assist in refining player techniques.
The present invention provides a training aid for billiard and pool type games incorporating a multi-task projection system for aligning the prospective shot with respect to an object ball, projecting a prescribed path for object ball travel, visually providing an impact location for the cue ball and referencing the resultant path and rest location of the cue ball to assist in improving positional play.
The billiard training aid includes a projector body supported by spaced legs vertically above the object ball and including alignment stops for positioning the object ball along the longitudinal axis of the body. A target laser unit is positioned on the longitudinal axis and projects a beam that is aligned with an intended object ball path, i.e. aligned with one of the pockets. A vertical impact laser unit carried on the body at the longitudinal axis projects a beam onto the surface of the object ball for indicating a contact point for the cue ball to effect the intended object ball path. A pair of side lasers illuminate reference lines transverse to the longitudinal axis for referencing the resultant cue ball path. Additionally, a vertical light source projects a ghost ball image representing the target impact location for the cue ball with the object ball. As a result, the player may select an object ball target objective and receive visual input on the optimum impact location in plural formats as well as feedback information on resultant cue ball location. Accordingly, the player may practice and perfect techniques for establishing accuracy and consistency in object ball travel and cue ball positioning for improving overall game strategy.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for improving object and cue ball travel and positioning in billiard and pool games.
Another object of the invention is to provide a training aid providing instructive visual indications of a billiard shot and resultant cue ball position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a billiard training aid employing laser beam projection to prescribe an impact point for object ball impact and resultant repeatable information on resultant cue ball position.